Jangan Sentuh Sasuke!
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Dan satu hal lagi yang terlupakan oleh Sasuke adalah...Sakura lebih agresif, Sas! Oneshot Gaje, AU, OOC, R&R?


Akhirnya...Akhirnya..Saya bisa juga publish fic Romance. Hohohoho

Tapi seperti biasa saya tidak bisa jauh dari humor. Jadi yah...gitu deh..Mungkin udah bisa nebak fic saya ceritanya bakal gimana!

Dan kali ini lagi-lagi saya bikin tentang Sasuke! Again! Again!

Happy Reading Minna~

**Jangan Sentuh Sasuke!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : 'T' aman dan tentram deh kalo sama saya mah! Aman dikonsumsi oleh kamu (kaula muda) **

**Pairing : SasuxSaku mungkin juga SasuxAuthor XD *dibabuk*  
**

**AU, Gaje, OOC, Dll**

*****

Sore itu di kediaman Uchiha.

Terlihat seorang gadis belia berambut pink tengah duduk di sofa dengan bosan sambil memencet-mencet remote tv dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam model pantat ayam sedang membalik halaman demi halaman pada buku yang sedang dibacanya. Ya, dialah Sasuke Uchiha. Dan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya bernama Sakura Haruno, gadis yang sekarang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya.

Akhirnya karena sekian lama diacuhkan terus oleh Sasuke, Sakura mencoba untuk ngobrol dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura memanggil, tapi tidak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun sayang…." Sakura mencoba lagi, tapi Sasuke tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Sasuke-kun ganteng…"

"Hn?" akhirnya Sasuke menyahut juga. Rupanya Sasuke ingin dipanggil ganteng. Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu? Sakura pasti akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

"Sasuke-kun…Aku bosen nich! Kenapa tiap kita ketemuan, aku terus yang harus ke rumah Sasuke-kun! Gantian dong Sasuke-kun yang dateng ke rumahku!" dengus Sakura.

"Tidak mau. Itu kan perintah dari Tou-sanku, Sakura! Lebih enak di sini kan. Lebih rame!" jawab Sasuke enteng.

Justru itu masalahnya. Karena di sini rame, Sakura gak bakalan bisa bebas grepe-grepe Sasuke di rumah kekasihnya ini. Karena pas Sakura mau pegang tangan Sasuke, dateng Ibunya Sasuke. Pas Sakura mau nyium Sasuke, dateng Ayahnya Sasuke. Pas Sakura mau meluk Sasuke, dateng Kak Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke dan begitulah seterusnya. Karena selama satu bulan pacaran, Sakura sama sekali belum pernah mencium Sasuke. Mengharapkan Sasuke menciumnya duluan? Hah, mimpi kali yeee...Karena itu harus Sakura duluan yang bertindak agresif! Dan entah bagaimana pula caranya Sasuke menembak Sakura, mungkin hanya Sakura yang tahu.

Sakura juga tahu alasan Sasuke tidak boleh janjian dengan orang lain kecuali di rumahnya. Karena Ayahnya Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha, yang melarangnya. Itu semua karena sudah hampir sepuluh kali terjadi percobaan pemerkosaan terhadap Sasuke oleh mantan pacar-pacarnya yang sebelumnya. Oleh karena itu, sang Ayah sangat over protective terhadap masalah ini. Tentu saja sang Ayah tidak mau puteranya yang sangat ganteng sekaligus Rookie jenius seantero Konoha itu, hancur masa depannya gara-gara ada gadis yang mengaku-ngaku dihamili oleh Sasuke. Padahal dia yang udah merkosa Sasuke. Karena Sasuke kan gak mungkin hamil! Bisa tercoreng-moreng habis nama besarnya sebagai kepala kepolisian Konoha.

Ok kita kembali lagi ke Sakura. Kali ini Sakura menggandeng lengan Sasuke dan kepala mungilnya dibiarkan bersandar di bahu Sasuke. Fuh..Sasuke gak tahu kalau sebelum ke sini, Sakura sudah menyemprotkan baygon ke rambutnya yang bertujuan untuk membuat Sasuke klepek-klepek saat mencium rambutnya!

Akhirnya setelah merasa situasi dan kondisi telah aman, Sakura melancarkan aksinya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah merasakan feeling gak enak mulai berteriak…

"Kaa-san…"

Dari arah dapur muncullah Mikoto Uchiha, Ibu Sasuke, yang terlihat tergesa-gesa menghampiri Sasuke. Melihat ibunya Sasuke datang, Sakura secepat kilat menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke dengan jarak sepuluh kilometer(?)

"Ada apa Sasuke? Ibu sedang masak, kamu malah teriak-teriak!" tanya Mikoto

"Um…Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja sepertinya Sakura sudah lapar. Dia tadi hampir saja menggigitku!"

oh sudahlah, ibunya Sasuke juga mengerti kalau Sasuke sedang bercanda tadi. Tapi apakah berkata dengan ekspresi datar tanpa senyuman sedikitpun di wajah, bisa disebut bercanda? Rasanya tidak. Tapi entah kenapa Sakura masih saja cinta mati pada pemuda yang seperti buah kedongdong ini. Apa hubungannya coba?

"Ya udah. Ibu siapkan dulu yah!" Mikoto kembali melangkah ke dapur.

"Akh bete! Sasuke-kun gitu sih!" Sakura cemberut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Memangnya aku salah apa?" ujar Sasuke enteng. Dia kembali membaca bukunya. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Aku kan cuma mau…" Sakura mendekatkan lagi wajahnya ke Sasuke mencoba mencium pipinya. Tiba-tiba terdengar…

"Ehem!"

Rupanya Fugaku, Ayahnya Sasuke yang berdehem itu. Dia baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya.

'Ah, untung aku datang tepat waktu!' batin Fugaku, tapi dia memasang wajah manis di luar.

"Sasuke mau diapain, Sakura?" tanya Fugaku sambil tersenyum horror.

"Ah, enggak! Tadi ada nyamuk di pipi Sasuke. Sakura kan gak rela kalau pipi Sasuke yang halus dan mulus jadi bentol gara-gara digigit Saku-eh maksudnya digigit nyamuk. Iya, nyamuk!" jawab Sakura cengengesan. Dia jadi salah tingkah karena sudah ketangkap basah mau melakukan tindakkan kriminal.

"Akh! Kalau begitu, Sakura pamit pulang dulu. Nanti Sakura main lagi!" Sakura pamit sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Fugaku.

"Aku pulang ya Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke hanya menganggguk.

* * *

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya Sakura tidak datang ke rumah Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke bisa bersantai juga dan bisa konsen mengisi teka-teki silang. Habisnya kalau ada Sakura, Sasuke jadi gak bisa berpikir jernih sih. Hayo Sas-uke! Mikirin apa?

Dengan begitu juga dapat meringankan beban Fugaku yang setiap hari selama Sakura datang, harus pulang cepat sementara tugas-tugas menumpuk. Jadi dia mengerjakannya tanpa istirahat agar cepat selesai. Ini semua karena Sasuke. Anak laki-laki semata wayangnya. Gimana kalau masa depan anaknya itu jadi suram karena salah gaul? Kan susah lagi bikin anak kayak Sasuke dan Itachi yang ganteng, kalem dan pinter. Oh, sungguh ayah yang cinta anak sekaligus ayah yang lebay!

Akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengunjungi rumah Sakura. Karena tadi Sakura menelpon katanya dia sedang sakit parah dan akan mati penasaran kalau Sakura tidak datang. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke seorang laki-laki yang punya hati-halah bohong!-yang juga bisa merasa iba melihat orang lain apalagi ini pacarnya sendiri sakit parah. Ahik-ahik-ahik!

"Sasuke-kun...Perut sakura pusing dan kepala Sakura mules banget! Sasuke-kun ke sini yah!" itulah yang dikatakan Sakura saat dia menelpon Sasuke.

Tanpa tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi padanya, Sasuke sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura berkali-kali. Karena tidak ada jawaban terus, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja. Mungkin Sakura sakit terlalu parah sampai tidak kuat untuk membuka pintu. Itulah yang ada di benak Sasuke Uchiha sekarang ini.

"Assalamualaikum…. Sakura …" ucap Sasuke saat membuka pintu rumah Sakura yang tidak dikunci.

Rupanya Sasuke seorang pemuda yang soleh juga. Tidak sia-sia Sasuke dipesantrenkan dua tahun oleh ayahnya. Tapi hey, masuk rumah orang seenaknya itu melanggar hukum agama! Seharusnya Sasuke tahu itu. Tapi berhubung ini rumah pacarnya sendiri, jadi dia berpikir kalau Sasuke boleh menganggap rumah Sakura rumahnya sendiri.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN SAYANG….AKU KANGEEENN!!!" tiba-tiba Sakura langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke yang baru masuk rumahnya dan dia langsung menubruk tubuh Sasuke.

"Sa-Sakura? Katanya kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukkan Sakura dipinggangnya.

"Aku tadi beneran sakit kok! Tapi setelah Sasuke datang, sakitku langsung hilang!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ka-kalau begitu..A-aku pulang dulu!" ucap Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah mencium hawa ketidakberesan.

"Jangan! Sasuke-kun tinggal selamanya saja di sini denganku! Aku cinta banget sama Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura dengan doggy eyesnya. Sasuke melotot mendengarnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung tersenyum laknat. Sepertinya Uchiha bungsu ini sudah punya rencana.

"Jadi kau mau aku ngelakuin apa padamu, Sakura? Berkencan, pelukkan, ciuman, tidur satu ranjang, Hm?" ucap Sasuke.

Sudah dipastikan Sakura bakalan nampar pipi Sasuke karena kata-katanya barusan. Liat aja matanya udah berkaca-kaca gitu. Pasti sekarang Sakura berpikir Sasuke itu cowok sekbreng alias brengsek. Tapi itulah tujuannya. Supaya dia bisa membiarkan Sasuke pergi dari rumah ini. Hahaha aku memang jenius! Pikir Sasuke.

"Huweeee…Sasuke sayang memang keren! Aku terharu mendengarnya!"

'Hah?' Kenapa, Sas? Melenceng dari perkiraan ya?

"Aku mau semuanya Sasuke-kun! Aku mau berkencan, pelukkan, ciuman dan tidur satu ranjang sama Sasuke-kun!! Aku gak nyangka Sasuke-kun bakal ngomong kayak gini. Ternyata Sasuke-kun juga cinta mati sama aku ya. Aku seneeeeng banget!!" seru Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Tu-tunggu, Sakura…Maksudku…"

"Udah gak usah ngomong lagi! Ayo kita ke kamar. Akhirnya aku bisa tidur seranjang sama Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura sambil menarik lengan Sasuke.

"A-apa? Sakura jangan…TOU-SAAAANN!!"

"Ini di rumahku, Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura polos sambil terus menarik Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya.

"TEEEEDAAAAKKKK!!!"

Dan sepertinya Sasuke melenceng dari rencana awalnya membuat Sakura memanggilnya cowok brengsek.

Dan satu hal lagi yang terlupakan oleh Sasuke adalah…Sakura lebih agresif, Sas!

**-End-**

* * *

Yap! Adegannya sampe sini aja.

Lagian kan Sasuke sendiri yang ngomong!*baca:salah ngomong*

Sepertinya Fugaku harus segera mempersiapkan tali. Mungkin aja dia berniat bunuh diri. Daripada menahan malu? Lebay ah~

Karena saya lagi suka-sukanya sama Light Yagami, saya bikin juga versi DN-nya!

**R**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w **

**?**


End file.
